


Tease

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Taakitz and their Cats [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry is not jealous, Fluff, He just wants to pet a kitty, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not sorry for that pun, Living with Cats, M/M, Persephone is catty, Short, this shouldn't come to a surprise to anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: It wasn't that he was jealous. Not at all. Barry just thought it was a little unfair that everyone's gotten to pet the cats but him.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my nephew, whose pet every cat in the neighborhood but the one that inspired this fic.

Really, it was fine. Completely fine. He didn’t care. He didn’t care that, once Taako and Kravitz announced they were going to get a cat that everyone cooed and was excited. He didn’t care when, after the pair brought home _two_ cats, everyone came over to see them, one to two at a time as to not overwhelm the new arrivals.

Barry didn’t care at all that the cats slowly warmed up to everyone else _but him. He wasn’t mad about it at all._

Lup was sitting on the couch of Taako and Kravitz’s home, gently dangling a feather toy at one of the cats. Hades was small, lithe and agile. He’d jump, swat at the toy as Lup pulled it back. He twisted in the air, spinning two to three times before he landed and was back on the prowl. His tail swished, twitched as he eyed his prey.

“C’mon, Barold.” Taako said, on the other end of the couch, long legs stretched out in front of him, lazily crossed at the ankles. Kravitz was out, running a small mission for the Raven Queen. “You look so grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy.” Barry grumped, trying to relax.

“Babe, you look like you’re trying to shoot lasers out of your eyes.” Lup piped up, grinning over to him.

Barry grumbled as he sunk into the comfy chair more.

“What’s on your mind, my dude?” Taako looked down, moving his foot as Persephone rubbed against his ankle, gently brushing against her as she made her way past.

“It’s nothing.” Barry glanced aside. The twins shared a look before giving Barry a flat stare. He squirmed in the chair.

“Barry.” Lup said, evenly.

“This is a judgement-free zone.” Taako waved his hand. “No judging here.”

“It’s just… dumb.” Barry rubbed at the back of his head, looking down as the two cats saw each other and Hades abandoned his feather prey to try and attack Persephone. Persephone was unamused and promptly raised one of her large paws and swat him back.

Persephone was not one to take Hades’s shit.

“The cats just… they don’t like me.” he finally said.

Taako snorted. “What?” he asked, his face breaking into a wide smile. Anyone else might think Taako wasn’t taking him seriously (maybe he wasn’t, Barry’s known Taako for _Gods_ know how long at this point, and he still wasn’t sure when Taako was being serious or not half the time) but Barry knew (at least he hoped) that was just how his brother-in-law was.

“Taako, they’ve cuddled up and let everyone pet them. Everyone but me.” Barry sighed, crossing his arms.

“That’s what’s got you down?” Lup said, her own smile mimicking her brother’s. “Babe, have I ever told you that you’re fucking adorable?”

“I’m serious!” Barry threw his hands up, “They’ve taken their time with the others, but eventually they’re all snuggly and lovey! They even warmed up to _Merle!_”

“True,” Taako shrugged, “but they’re cats, Barry. Just relax.”

“Yeah, babe, don’t think about it too much.” Lup said, before cooing when Hades had enough of being beat up by Persephone, jumped up into her lap. He meowed loudly, purring as he nuzzled into her, demanding pets that she gladly gave.

Barry only pouted more as the two twins cooed over the cat. “I feel like you two are just rubbing it in, now.” he mumbled. Lup rolled her eyes.

“Barry, they’re cats.” she said, “They’re finicky things. Just let them come to you.”

Barry frowned, watching as Hades rolled onto his back, allowing Taako to reach over and gently scratch under his chin and at his chest.

He looked over to the other cat and froze. Persephone was looking at him, her tail twitching as it curled around her. He blinked slowly, glancing over to the twins, before back down to the other cat. “Uh… hi there kitty.” he said, gently.

Persephone blinked slowly at him. A good sign. Then she stood up and slowly made her way over. She took a few slow, practiced steps, but didn’t get close enough for Barry to pet her without getting up.

Then she flopped over, rolling onto her own back and exposing her stomach. She purred, meowing softly as she looked up to Barry. Like she was offering herself. “Pet me” she seemed to say.

“Well, there you go!” Taako said, smiling brightly. “See, they just needed time.”

Barry felt like crying. He smiled brightly and slowly stood up from the chair. Persephone didn’t move. He took a few slow, steady steps over to her. She stayed, patiently waiting for him.

Barry smiled and reached out his hand slowly, carefully kneeling down so he could pet her and finally feel how soft and fluffy her fur must be. Taako claimed loudly he spared no expense for his furry children.

His knees hit the floor beside her when Persephone rolled onto her back and walked away, her tail raised high in the air.

Barry blinked, arm still outstretched while Taako and Lup howled with laughter, jostling Hades from his perch. The lithe cat gave Barry a wide berth as he moved to follow Persephone out of the room.

Barry didn’t care. He was fine. _It just wasn’t fair._


End file.
